Scar
Scar is a main Disney Villains and a fighter in all 4 major tournaments. A cruel and conniving lion, he is the main villain of the Disney animated film The Lion King, becoming the king of Pride Rock after murdering his brother and rival, Mufasa. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Legitimacy Problems - Vs Scar Snout Scar discovers the upcoming Villains War through Maleficent, recruiting the hyenas to prepare himself. Fearing his rule might not be seen as legitimate, he decides to perform an act of 'heroism' to increase his popularity. The lion discovers the Rugrats cornered on a bridge by Scar Snout. Scar charges the villain, winning the initial clash. Scar Snout, however, slashes Scar across the face and pushes him off the bridge. Scar survives the fall, however, and retakes Scar Snout, slashing the animal off-balance. Tearing into his adversary's claws, Scar replicates his fratricide, hurling Scar Snout to his death. African Domination - Vs Steele Scar later recruits his wife, Zira, and tells her of his plans for world domination, only to receive the news of Nuka's death through Shere Khan. Scar laments his son's passing, but his thoughts turn to protecting his throne once the husky, Steele, threatens it. Steele savagely bites at Scar's neck, only for the lion's mane to protect him. Using his wits, Scar knocks Steele off of him and sends him plummeting down a mountain. Though Steele somehow survives the fall, he arises to an army of hungry hyenas. Scar looks on as Steele is eaten alive. After Ruber conquers the world, Scar retains control of Africa. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Fall to Mumm-Ra Scar's rule over the Pride Lands lasts longer than the rules of many other combatants, but he too eventually loses his grip over his regime. Defeat comes in the form of Mumm-Ra, sent to prove his merits as a warrior. When the mummy tries to attack Scar directly, the lion king sics his hyena army of Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra defeats them all, chasing Scar to the cliff face of Pride Rock, now set ablaze during the battle. Scar attempts to blind his foe, but Mumm-Ra recovers too quickly for Scar to take advantage of his opening. Scar's confidence falls further once Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, his loyal lieutenants, abandon him. Mumm-Ra fully recovers; though Scar tries to tear the mummy apart, the mummy blasts Scar from the face of Pride Rock, leaving him to die in the flames. Possible Return Scar's spirit drifted after his death, ultimately finding its way to the spirit realm. While there, it witnessed the final battle between Mumm-Ra, Mirage, and Zira. As Mumm-Ra absorbed an intense attack from Mirage, Scar emerged and threw his enemy a great distance. Turning to the sorceress, Scar demanded that she "get out." Zira, having seen her mate one final time, fell off a cliff to her demise. It is unknown if Scar's spirit survived the subsequent destruction of the portal to the spirit realm. Nonetheless, he may or may not be returning for the third war. Disney Villains War Death While out on Pride Rock, Scar is ambushed by Percival C. McLeach. Taken off guard by McLeach's imposing half-track, Scar attempts to flee but only succeeds in getting himself trapped in a pit-trap the poacher has set earlier. McLeach taunts Scar, but the proud beast lashes out, leaping out of the pit and knocking McLeach into another pit behind him. As Scar prepares to tear his enemy apart, McLeach retrieves his gun and shoots Scar through the heart. His soul is later harnessed to produce Feral Mickey. = Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Beast Vs Monster Scar and Zira travel to the Elephant Graveyard, recruiting an army of hyenas to their cause. Suddenly, the Wendigo appears with a pack of fellow monsters to take the territory for itself. When the Wendigo attacks the hyenas, Scar seizes the opportunity to boost his standing. He blinds the creature by throwing embers into its face. Scar then delivers a brutal backhand to the Wendigo, while Zira and the hyenas fight the pack. Scar and the Wendigo pounce at each other, with the Wendigo getting the upper hand. Right as the monster is about to land the killing blow, Zira tears through the Wendigo's spine with her claws. First Encounter with the Hunter While out for a walk, Scar comes upon the famous game hunter, Kraven. Kraven sets it upon himself to take Scar as a trophy, but Scar sics his hyenas on the man. Though Kraven manages to beat the hyenas back, he ends up severely wounded. Scar tries to deal the finishing blow while the hunter is down, but Kraven is still strong enough to hoist up the lion with his bare hands. Scar crashes to the ground, thrown by Kraven. Knowing that he is not a physical match for the hunter, Scar retreats, while Kraven looks on. Fighting in the Shadows After learning that Kraven has received genetic upgrades, Scar decides to go on the offensive. He has Zira and Nuka hire Anansi to eliminate Kraven. Unfortunately for him, Anansi perishes in his bout with Kraven. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Gothel raises Scar as a Heartless (which is actually the ghost of Scar in universe CGI) to take the sword that can restore youth from Shikata, Shikata fights Scar but is defeated. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War War of the Villains In War of the Villains, Scar was in the middle of feeding his Hyena underlings, when he was interrupted by PsyCrow and The Professor in The Battle Bug. Scar came down to the rescue of his minons, and attempted to pounce onto The Battle Bug, only to be gunned down by Professor Monkey-For-A-Head. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Heartless Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Creator Favorites Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Animal Villans Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:1994 introductions‏ Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains war Category:CGI Villains Category:Ghost Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Major Players Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Nazis Category:Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Vs Pain and Panic Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains